The present invention relates to a vehicle seat controller.
There is a conventional motor-driven vehicle seat that can be powered by a motor to tilt a seatback and move a seat cushion toward the front or rear (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-65388). The power of the motor is transmitted to the seatback and the seat cushion via a reduction drive or the like, which is incorporated in the seat, to motor-drive the seatback and the seat cushion.
When the motor-driven vehicle seat is motor-driven and moved, a foreign object may be entrapped between the vehicle seat and a rear seat. In such a case, an unexpected load is applied to the foreign object and the vehicle seat. Thus, it is desirable that such a load be reduced.